Sleepless Night
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Dr. Victor Whales is kicked out of his house by the exterminator and was going to sleep at the hospital. Until Ruby gets him to spend the night at the inn. But neither get a good night sleep due to a storm and nightmares. (Frankenwolf)


**Hey guys I have watched the show, but I had not become a big shipper of Frankenwolf till we did not get to see much of either Ruby or Whales in the series (because I thought we would have seen Frakenwolf happen.)**

**Same thing as **_**Frozen Hearts Melt Away**_** this popped into my head and would not leave me alone. In this story Whales and Ruby are hanging out more. So, they are becoming closer. **

**I had written this piece a long time ago but had never finished it until now I hope you enjoy. **

**This is a one shot.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

Sleepless Night

Dr. Whale walks slowly to Granny's; head looking to the ground and trying to suppress another yawn behind his hand. He just got off a double shift to find out that his apartment was being fumigated. He had no place to go but to his second home the hospital; to try and get a few hours sleep.

As he opens the door to Granny's. Ruby passes by him saying "Hey, Victor I see you took the second shift your food will be out in a minute or two."

Whale almost didn't catch what she said as she walks to give Leroy his food. He just shakes his head as he walks to the counter. The second he sits down Ruby's there handing him a glass of water. He looks at it curiously then looks to her.

"What?" she asks puzzled. "After a double shift you always have water with your meal."

"Yeah well not tonight. Just found out my place has termites. So I will be going back to the hospital."

"You won't be taking another shift, will you?" Ruby asks with concern. Usually she would have said nothing but the two of them had become closer over the past few months and she didn't want him to run himself raged.

"No, I'll just sleep in my office or some place." Whale says while waving his right hand nonchalantly and using his other to take a sip of his water.

Ruby could not believe her ears. The bell then dinged for his order. She starts walking as she say's "No way you're staying at the inn."

Whale's eyes bug out and he almost chokes on his water. Granny already didn't like the fact that the two of them were seeing more of each other. Staying at the inn where she had easier access to her crossbow could make the inn the next Bates Motel. Once Ruby comes back with his food he says, "Ruby, I will be perfectly fine sleeping on the chairs at the hospital."

Ruby's eyes went wide and her mouth a gap. "No! You won't get a wink of sleep. You are staying in one of the rooms at the inn and that's that."

"Ruby…" Whale's whines as to tell her she had yet to hand him his lasagna and he did not want to bicker. But before he could say another word Ruby cut him off.

"I sat in one of those chairs for hours and they are not comfortable at all. You will have a better night's sleep at the inn. If you don't say yes, you're not getting your meal." She holds the lasagna far away that Whale can't see it, but he could smell it. That's when his stomach growls.

"Fine, Ruby I'll stay at the inn."

She gives him one of her stunning smiles and places the food in front of him. She almost takes her hand out from underneath the plate till she hears him mutter "Don't expect a good tip today."

"What was that?" she says as she starts to pull the plate away.

Whale's grabs the plate with a worried look and says "I think I'll get good sleep today."

"That's what I thought." She gives him a smirk and walks off to help the other customers.

_I am going to have to learn to say no to that she-wolf one of these days. _He thinks as he starts to dig into his lasagna.

-()-

_It's snowing? How? _Ruby looks around her and see's trees surround her, a fire, then sees Victor sitting on a log by the fire. She smiles and tries to walk to him but she can't move. She tries again but still nothing that's when she looks down to see she was tied to a tree. She looks up to the sky and see's a full moon. She looks back down but see's she is wearing he cloak. _Why would Victor tie her to a tree if she had the cloak?_

Ruby watches as she see's that Victor seems to not even see her_. He seems to be waiting for someone but whom?_

That's when she hears a twig snap. She and Victor both turn their heads in the directions to the group of trees' that lead to their clearing. Ruby could make out a figure in the shadows but couldn't tell who it was.

Victor then gets up and takes a few steps towards the trees. "Thank God Ruby I thought the hunters had gotten to you." He says as he stares even harder at the shadows.

"No, I just realized that I needed to choose between being human and a wolf. The wolf won." In the shadows both can see her eyes glowing yellow. Then as she steps forward instead of a foot a paw comes out into the light. Then a full body wolf comes toward Victor; slowly stoking him as her pray.

"Ruby what's going on this is not you. You learned to control the wolf to be different than the others." Victor say's with slight fear in his voice as he stares at the wolf.

Red tries to break out of the ropes or to get out of her cloak whichever would go first. She knew what was to come it would be just like what happened to Peter. All because she got too close with someone. She kept squirming as she watched the wolf step closer to Victor. "Victor run! Get way, run!" She yells to try and save him, but he can't hear her.

Victor took a step back but tripped on the log he had been sitting on. He looks back to the wolf with fear in his eyes as he watches the wolf pounce at him. He instantly raises his arms and screams "Ruby!"

Red wakes up screaming, "Nnnnnnnooooooooo, Victor." She leaps out of her bed and heads to the corner of the room curling herself into a ball. Lightning went off illuminating her surroundings. She looks around to see she is safe in her room but does not stop the tears that start to stream down her face. She still feels like she's in those woods watching her wolf-self attack Victor. She could see Victor's face full of fear so clearly like she was the wolf in the dream. She is snapped out of her thoughts once she hears her name. She looks to the door, lightning goes off showing Victor standing in the door way.

-()-

_When will this storm end? _Whales thinks as he lays in bed of his paid room covers off reveling, he sleeps shirtless with only pajama bottoms. A thunderstorm had been going on for about two hours now. Lightning illuminating his room thru the curtains of the room making it hard for him to sleep let alone the claps of thunder. He didn't know why but ever since the first curse he never seemed to be able to get sleep during any type of storm. _Maybe if I walk around, I'll get a bit more tired. _He gets up and put his night shirt on as he walks to the door.

Once in the hall he felt separated from the storm that is until a huge clap of thunder went off. He starts to walk down the hall trying to keep his mind busy thinking about upcoming appointments and tests. But his thoughts are interrupted when he hears a scream coming from a room. He immediately runs to the door he hopes is the right one. He tries the knob and luckily it was unlocked opening to reveal a dark room till the storm helped him to see that it was Ruby's room. Also showing him Ruby in pajamas curled up into a ball in the far corner of her room. "Ruby?" He says.

She looks up to see him, but it just gets her to curl up tighter into a ball. He tuns on the lights and makes his way to her. Once he reaches her, he kneels and asks, "Are you hurt?" he doesn't know what to do with his hand as they seem to want to comfort her. She just looks away from him. He finally puts his hand on her shoulder. Which causes her to flinch from the unexpected contact. He finally looks to part of her face that is not hidden and sees the streaks tears have left behind. That's when he starts to pull her away from the wall and into his arms to better comfort her.

She was a bit hesitant as he pulled her to him but as soon as she felt his warmth, she gave in a leaned on him. They stayed like that for a few minutes till Victor asks. "Was it a bad dream?" She nodded into his chest.

"About your past life?" She froze a bit shocked he seemed to know but then nodded.

"I get those types of nightmares every so often. They never seem to go away but your safe I got you." He starts to rub her back when she speaks. "But you're not safe with me."

He pushes her off his chest to look her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This time the dream I had didn't have Peter it was you. And…and… I killed you Victor just like I did Peter. I couldn't control the wolf. Anybody I ever get close to ends up dead." She tries to pull away from him, but his grip kept her in place.

"Hey look at me." He says softly as he raises her head to see him. "Someone once said that this life is our second chance. And to go off that I say don't let a dream determine the fate of this second chance. You have become the strongest person I have ever known…" He cut himself off not knowing what else to say because their relationship was still undetermined, and he did not want to go over the boundaries of it to make her feel worse.

She sees that he wants to say more but can't maybe it was the wrong time or place but she helps him by giving him an out. "That person is one smart cookie wouldn't you say?"

He chuckles softly as he reply's "Yes, she is." There was a comfortable silence between the two. Till finally Ruby got up off the floor Victor doing the same.

"Thank you, Victor."

"No problem."

He starts to leave until he's stopped by his arm being pulled by Ruby. He looks to her confused and about to ask a question till she says, "Will you just stay with me till I fall asleep." Victor was going to say no till she says, "I would like to take the steps to my second chance." With that he follows her to her bed as she pulls the covers and get in. He tucks her in and climbs on top of the sheets. The two face each other being comfortable in each other's presents. Neither one knows when they fell asleep all they know is they were looking into each other's eyes as they listened to the pitter-pattered of the rain drops against the window.


End file.
